Hard Relationships Volume I
by Q2
Summary: A play-written story. Tooty has discovered a dire secret that Banjo has kept from her. It changes the view of her life. Meanwhile, Kazooie has problems of her own to worry about.
1. Banjo's Affliction

**Hard Relationships**  
By: [Q2][1]

**Author's Note:** I didn't intend this story to be funny. Still, I think it's a good story. Also in this story, Spiral Mountain is somewhere in Donkey Kong Country. I think that would be most reasonable for Banjo's video game history.

**Prelude**

Banjo and Kazooie have beaten Gruntilda like the story goes. Grunty is stuck under a huge green boulder and her servant, Klungo, is still trying with all of his might to push the boulder off of her. Banjo, Kazooie, and their friends have celebrated over their victory. Mumbo had shown the team up the secret pictures of hidden items. Weeks later, no one had even mentioned Gruntilda, but Banjo always peeped out of the window to make sure that rock was still on her. By this much time almost two months had passed by since the victory party. Banjo hadn't checked the rock in a while. Other things were on his mind. Banjo's attitude began to go into a change. No one yet has really noticed this, except Tooty.

**VOLUME 1: "Secrets Revealed"  
Chapter 1 "Banjo's Affliction"**

Tooty has invited some of her friends over to discuss Banjo's changing attitude. Bottles, Kazooie, Brentilda, Mumbo, and the five jinjos were there. They were all in the kitchen viewing Banjo's condition. He is slouched in his chair while looking at the T.V. In reality, he is only facing the T.V. His attention is elsewhere.  
  
TOOTY: I'm kinda worried about him, guys.  
KAZOOIE: Yeah, I know Banjo's lazy, but this is startin' to get stupid.  
TOOTY: He hasn't even said that much to me. It's like he'd just say a few words to me each conversation and that's it for the day.  
BOTTLES: This isn't like him. I wonder what's wrong.  
MUMBO: Perhaps Banjo spend too much time with Filthy Feathered One.  
KAZOOIE: (To Mumbo) If you call me that ONE MORE TIME...  
TOOTY: Kazooie. Please, this is serious.  
KAZOOIE: And it's about to get MORE serious if Mask Midget over there don't watch his mouth. (Sarcasm) OOPS I FORGOT! He CAN'T watch his mouth because of his STUPID mask.  
MUMBO: Bird, be quiet now.  
KAZOOIE: MAKE ME!!  
TOOTY: Guys, please.  
BOTTLES: What should we do?  
TOOTY: Uh, I don't know.  
KAZOOIE: Let's try and get him excited. I know!  
(Kazooie rubs her wings into her feathers so it would appear as if she was in a struggle. Next, she practices breathing hard to make it seem like she ran very hard. She runs over to Banjo.)  
KAZOOIE: BANJO!! YOU GOTTA HELP US!! GRUNTY GOT FREE AND SHE'S GONNA WREAK HAVOC UPON US ALL!!  
(Banjo doesn't even move at first.)  
BANJO: Why don't YOU take care of her?  
KAZOOIE: Me? Uh, tha....uh.....that's because uh.......YOU'RE THE MAN!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BEAT GRUNTY SO YOU SHOULD TAKE HER DOWN AGAIN!!  
(Banjo only looks up at his bird friend. He gives her a look that sees right through her pathetic attempt to try and get him up.)  
BANJO: Leave me alone, Kazooie. I'm not in the mood.  
(Kazooie calms herself down and walks back over to the kitchen.)  
TOOTY: Well, that didn't work.  
BRENTY: Perhaps, excitement isn't the best strategy.  
BOTTLES: Well, he DID have a better reaction to Kazooie's annoyance. Maybe we should annoy him.  
KAZOOIE: Tooty's good at that. (To Tooty) Tooty, go annoy Bear Brain.  
(Tooty takes what Kazooie told her and walked gently over to Banjo. She's tries not to grab his attention until she is close enough for a surprise. Now, she's so close to Banjo that she can touch him. She grabs his arm and shakes his whole body.)  
  
TOOTY: BANJO!! BANJO!! I WANNA GO ON AN ADVENTURE!!  
BANJO: LEAVE ME ALONE, TOOTY!! IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!! I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!!  
TOOTY: NUH UH!! WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE, RIGHT NOW!! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP SO WE CAN GO!!  
  
(Banjo had it! Anger takes over his mind. He leaps up from his chair and snatches his arm from Tooty's grip. The snatch caused Banjo's claws to scratch across Tooty's left hand. Tooty takes three steps back acknowledging pain in her left hand.)  
  
TOOTY: OW! BANJO, YOU SCRATCHED ME!!  
BANJO: LOOK!! I TOLD YOU!! NO ADVENTURES!! MAYBE IF YOU LISTEN SOMETIMES, MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN SCRATCHED!!  
TOOTY: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WIT' YOU?!! YOU NEVER ACTED LIKE THIS BEFORE!!  
BANJO: YEAH, WELL, I'M JUST GOIN' THROUGH SOMETHIN' RIGHT NOW!!  
TOOTY: WELL THEN WHAT'S WRONG?!! WHY WON'T YOU TELL US?!!  
  
(Banjo calms down a little bit. The question makes him think a little bit. Banjo lightly closes his eyes.)  
  
BANJO: I...can't.  
TOOTY: Why not?  
BANJO: (Immediately) I CAN'T TELL YOU, ALRIGHT!! (Banjo tries to regain calmness. The thought of yelling at his own sister starts to get to him.) I'm going to bed. I don't want to be disturbed. (Banjo trails off to bed. He throws himself onto the mattress and just lays there not even trying to make an attempt to go to sleep. He's just not moving; not even trying to get under the cover. He just wants to get away from being annoyed.)  
  
(Tooty looks straight at Banjo. She didn't even flinch until she felt someone's hand touching her left shoulder. She immediately turns around to see the yellow jinjo with his hand on her shoulder.)  
  
YELLOW JINJO: I'm sure he didn't mean anything, Tooty. (Tooty made no movement except for her breathing.) Whatever is bothering Banjo right now, I'm sure he'll be all right. (This time, Tooty nods.)  
BOTTLES: Why don't we come back tomorrow? I'm sure he'd feel better then.  
BRENTY: That's a good idea. Let's all come back tomorrow evening.  
TOOTY: Why don't you guys come at about seven o' clock in the evening?  
MUMBO: Mumbo agree with small bear.  
PURPLE JINJO: Then it's agreed. See you later, Tooty.  
TOOTY: I'll see you guys, too.  
  
(Tooty's friends leave the house leaving only her and Kazooie there.)  
  
KAZOOIE: Well that's how selfish Banjo is. All throughout our last adventure, he just accepted ALL of the credit. No one gave ME any thanks. He's lazy and only thinks of himself.  
TOOTY: Let's leave him alone, Kazooie. We'll see what we can do when he wakes up.  
  
(With this, the two girls just sit around the house occupying themselves. Tooty randomly looks back at Banjo throughout the rest of the day. She notices him twisting and turning hard in the bed indicating that he probably isn't asleep at all. She leaves Banjo alone.)  
  
(That night, Tooty and Kazooie are asleep. Tooty is sitting on the couch and Kazooie is in the backpack hanging on the rack. Suddenly, loud banging noises fills the house. Tooty and Kazooie wake up slowly.)  
  
TOOTY: Huh? What's going on?  
KAZOOIE: I don't know. (Kazooie looks over to Banjo's empty bed.) Hey, where's Banjo?  
TOOTY: (Tooty looks at Banjo's bed.) Hey, he's gone.  
  
(More loud banging noises come from the attic.)  
  
KAZOOIE: It's coming from the attic. It may be a burglar.  
TOOTY: I think it's just Banjo. He's probably the one makin' all the noise.  
  
(Suddenly, a very loud roar came from the attic. That noise scared the girls stiff.)  
  
KAZOOIE: Still think it's Banjo?  
TOOTY: I've never heard him roar before. It can't be him. It's probably some kind of monster.  
KAZOOIE: Let's go get 'im. I'll get the flashlight. You get the baseball bat.  
  
(Later in the attic, the girls have their objects and work up enough courage to take themselves up into the attic. The only light there was before Kazooie turned on the flashlight was the moonlight from a nearby window. That light was only able to light up one eighth of the attic.)  
  
TOOTY: Um... oh... kay... Kazooie. Turn on the flashlight.  
  
(Kazooie flips the switch. The flashlight only sparks and goes out.)  
  
KAZOOIE: Great! Battery's dead. I'm gonna sue Energizer for false advertisement.  
  
(From the distance stood a creature in the dark. In obvious anger, it is ripping pieces of paper into shreds. Afterwards, it started pushing over every object possible.)  
  
TOOTY: There it is. What's the plan?  
KAZOOIE: Uh, I'll tackle the monster and slam him onto the floor. When it gets up, beam it with the bat.  
TOOTY: Uh, okay.  
  
(Kazooie walked up silently to the creature with its back turned. The creature hasn't noticed Kazooie's approachment. Finally, Kazooie is close enough to the creature where she jumps on top of it and wraps her wings around its neck.)  
  
KAZOOIE: GOTCHA!!  
  
(The creature throws itself left and right trying to get Kazooie off. Its struggle intensifies and it began roaring each time it turns. Kazooie's grip on the creature starts to loosen.)  
  
KAZOOIE: C'mon, fall down, fool!  
  
(Kazooie's wish didn't come true. As her grip is finally loose, the creature picks her up and slams her on the floor. As Kazooie gets up, she sees three claws flying towards her and slash into the source of her sight.)  
  
TOOTY: KAZOOIE!!  
KAZOOIE: (Kazooie covers her face.) aaAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!   
TOOTY: ALL RIGHT, YOU MONSTER!! TAKE THIS!!  
  
(Tooty takes the bat in her hands and unleashes a massive hit onto the creature's forehead. The creature voiced out a familiar cry.)  
  
BANJO: OW!!!  
TOOTY: BANJO?!  
BANJO: Huh, TOOTY?!  
TOOTY: WHAT?!  
BANJO: KAZOOIE?!  
KAZOOIE: MY EYE!!  
BANJO: "Gasp" Kazooie, I'm sorry.  
KAZOOIE: WHY'D YOU DO THAT, BANJO?!!  
BANJO: I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else trying to attack me.  
KAZOOIE: WHY'RE YOU UP HERE, ANYWAY?!  
TOOTY: Yeah, Banjo. We couldn't even slee... (Tooty notices something in Banjo's hand.) Hey, what's that in your hand?  
  
(Banjo had forgotten about the photo in his hand. He looks at his hand and remembers it. Then, he hides it behind his back.)  
  
BANJO: What?  
TOOTY: It looked like a picture. Show it to me, Banjo.  
BANJO: Tooty, no.  
TOOTY: ......What's wrong with you, Banjo? ...Lately, all I've seen you do is mope around the house. You haven't said more than ten words to us each day. Why won't you tell us what's wrong?!  
  
(Banjo stares deeply into his sister's eyes. They are wide open showing how much she wanted to know what was wrong. Banjo closes his eyes and clinches his teeth. The thought of what he must do now makes him shutter. The sudden silence increases Kazooie's curiosity as to what was going on.)  
  
BANJO: I guess I have no choice. (Banjo takes the photo from behind and shows it to Tooty.) Here, look at it.  
  
(Tooty takes the photo and tries to look at it, but the darkness is overwhelming her sight.)  
  
TOOTY: I...I can't see it.  
BANJO: I'll find the light switch.  
  
(Banjo walks over into pure darkness. Moments later after feeling against the wall, Banjo finds the light switch and flips it on. A bulb in the ceiling illuminates and the attic becomes much easier to see in.)  
  
(Tooty studies the photo. It shows a picture of two honey bears smiling together. One is a male and the other is a female. Their heads are leaning against each other. The female's hair is blond like Tooty's. The male's hair is just extra fur on his head like Banjo's. Tooty realizes who these bears are.)  
  
TOOTY: Banjo, this is Mom and Dad.  
BANJO: Right.  
TOOTY: But, this doesn't explain ANYTHING. Wha-  
BANJO: Look around you, Tooty.  
  
(Tooty looks up and around the attic. She sees lots of papers scattered all around. Some of them are shredded to pieces. Most of these papers are newspaper articles. Tooty walks around to get a better look. Banjo checks on Kazooie.)  
  
BANJO: Are you all right? (Kazooie says nothing.) ...You should probably go call the doctor or something.  
  
(Kazooie nods and tries to feel her way back to the stairs. Tooty picks up a newspaper.)  
  
TOOTY: This one has Dad on it.  
BANJO: Go ahead and read it.  
TOOTY: (Reading) Date: August 5, 1983. Attention everyone in Donkey Kong Country! The Killer Kismet is still at large. He is charged of thievery, murder, and resisting arrest. True identity: Tinyo Borns. Last sighted: Kremkroc Inc. Reward: Five million dollars. You are advised to remain cautious. He is armed and dangerous. Here's a picture of him. (Tooty has already seen the picture of her father. She stops reading.) But, Dad's name is Shamisen. Why does this say Tinyo Borns?  
  
BANJO: That's because Tinyo Borns is his REAL name. (Tooty is more confused than ever.) Let me explain, Tooty. (Banjo walks around the attic picking up various pieces of paper.) Tinyo, (Not even bothering to call him Dad anymore) was one of Donkey Kong Country's most notorious criminals. He pulled off so many crimes that they had to put out a reward for him in hopes that someone will bring him in. Tinyo realized this and tried going under a new identity. He moved here in Spiral Mountain and changed his name to Shamisen. (Banjo digs through a mess of papers and finds another photo. He hands it to Tooty. The photo shows a picture of their father in a black suit and their mother in a wedding dress.) In a few years, Mom fell in love with Shamisen and they got married. She loved him so much.  
TOOTY: (Tooty sits on her knees and looks up at Banjo.) Did Dad love Mom?  
  
(Banjo closes his eyes at his sister and slowly shakes his head. Tooty depresses her head. Banjo walks over and sits next to Tooty.)  
  
BANJO: He only did it to cover up his true identity even more.  
  
(Tooty keeps silent to herself. Banjo just watches her.)  
  
TOOTY: Banjo?  
BANJO: Yeah?  
TOOTY: What about us?  
  
(Banjo closes his eyes again. This time he gets up and wanders away.)  
  
TOOTY: Banjo?  
BANJO: "Sigh" .....The time came for my birth. Shamisen continued on with his charade. Every now and then, he would return to the Kong lands and find out if anyone had some kind of lead on him. That's why all of these newspapers are here. This is where he stored them. "Sigh" After your birth, Mom began to wonder something about Shamisen. Later, Shamisen confessed everything to Mom. I know because I was awake that night when you were asleep and too young to understand. It wasn't loud enough to wake you, but still easy to hear. In a few months, Shamisen left and never came back.  
  
(Tooty's eyes opens and are filled with tears. She wraps her arms around her waist to try and comfort herself. Banjo steps a little closer to her.)  
  
TOOTY: Did...Dad even...care...about us?  
  
(Banjo stands above her. His mouth slightly opened. His voice was low enough that Tooty barely heard him.)  
  
BANJO: He didn't even want us.  
  
(Tooty's eyes shut forcing the teardrops to flow from her eyelids. Tooty lowers her head and clinches her teeth. The teardrops run themselves down Tooty's entire face until the reach her chin. From there, they simply fall and splash quietly upon the floor. This continues for over a minute. Tooty stutters in her breathing and shivers from the coldness of her father's heart, if he had one. Banjo had never taken his eyes away from Tooty. All he does is stand there watching his sister weep heavily.)  
  
BANJO: I'm sorry, Tooty. I didn't want to tell you. I thought it would've been best if you didn't know; at least not until you were a little older.  
  
(Tooty didn't change.)  
  
TOOTY: Banjo?  
BANJO: Yes, Tooty?  
TOOTY: ......What happened to, Mom?  
BANJO: I really don't know. All I DO know is this. Some time after Shamisen left, these guys kept coming to the house. Mom would always make me leave the room so I don't know what happened. In a long while, they stopped coming. Then one day after that, I couldn't find Mom anywhere.  
  
(Tooty cries harder than before. This time, Banjo sits next to her and rocks her gently in his arms.)  
  
BANJO: I'm very sorry, Tooty.  
TOOTY: That's...all right. At least...you...told me.  
BANJO: We'll get through this, Tooty. Together. (Banjo looks back at the staircase.) We'd better check on Kazooie.  
TOOTY: Go ahead, Banjo. I'll stay here.  
BANJO: Tooty.  
TOOTY: Please, Banjo. Just...give me some time.  
  
(Banjo sighs as he leaves for the staircase. Tooty opens her eyes and sees a shredded picture of her father lying in front of her. She stares at it for a few seconds and then backslaps it away from her sight.)  
  
(Downstairs, Banjo finds Kazooie placing the phone back on the receiver. Then, Kazooie covers her eyes with her wings again.)  
  
BANJO: Are you okay?  
KAZOOIE: Banjo? "Sigh" I guess. I just called the paramedics. They'll be here to pick me up in a while.  
BANJO: How bad is it, Kazooie?  
KAZOOIE: I don't know. (Kazooie steps up onto the carpet in the middle of the floor.)  
BANJO: (Walks over to Kazooie) Let me see how bad it is. Maybe I can help you.  
KAZOOIE: I don't want to, Banjo.  
BANJO: C'mon, Kazooie. (Places his hands on her wings.) I did this to you. I want to try and help you.  
KAZOOIE: I don't want to.  
BANJO: (Starts pulling Kazooie's wings away.) Let me see it, Kazooie.  
KAZOOIE: (Pulls her wings back toward her.) No, Banjo!  
BANJO: (Pulls harder) Let me see!  
KAZOOIE: (Pulls harder) NO!  
BANJO: (Pulls harder) C'MON!  
KAZOOIE: (Pulls harder) BANJO! LET ME GO!  
BANJO: LET-ME-SEE!!  
  
(Banjo pulls Kazooie's arms away from her face. The shock causes Kazooie's eyes to immediately open for a quick second.)  
  
KAZOOIE: AW!  
  
(Banjo is startled at this. He quickly let go of her and Kazooie covered her face up again. Kazooie's cry isn't the only thing that startled Banjo. He swore he saw something fall from her face when she opened her eyes. Banjo slowly looks down to the carpet. What he sees down there is a large red stain next to Kazooie's left foot. Banjo silently gasps to himself.)  
  
BANJO: Kazooie....I'm so sorry. I-  
KAZOOIE: (Throws her wings down with her eyes closed; however her left eye is badly bruised) JU-JU-----JUST--LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!  
  
(Kazooie didn't move from her spot until she hears Banjo's footsteps move away from her. Banjo walks back to his bed and lays down softly. Kazooie feels her way to the chair and sits in it. Tooty was standing at the staircase and witnessed everything from the moment Banjo pulled Kazooie's wings away. Tooty says nothing. She sits there on the staircase and folds her arms across her knees. She views the two friends separate from each other and afterwards lays her head onto her folded arms.)  
  
(Later that night, the paramedics have come for Kazooie. Before they take her away, Banjo and Tooty say their farewells in hope that she will be all right. Then, Kazooie leaves with the paramedics and Banjo and Tooty are left alone in the house. Soon, Tooty sits in the chair and she and Banjo fall asleep.)  
  
  
Next chapter preview: Kazooie returns with a surprise. Mumbo's face is finally revealed. What in the world happened?  


#### To be continued...

  
  


   [1]: mailto:qlbanks@yahoo.com



	2. Healing the Pains

**Hard Relationships**  
By: [Q2][1]

** **

**Author's Note:**I suppose it's only safe that I tell everyone who reads this story about the difference in facts between what takes place here and in the actual games.This fanfic was originated when Banjo-Tooie was just a rumor blurted out by Mumbo in the end of Banjo-Kazooie.If something takes place in this fanfic series that is totally false from the actual game, it's because I either didn't know about it or I just wanted to make an idea of what my imagination can mold it to come to life.For instance, I know the secret eggs aren't used in the way I am going to use them later on.I think the secret eggs are weapons for Kazooie's arsenal, but I haven't played the game nor found out much about it.Another example is that I know Gruntilda has a different role than the one in this story, and the one in this story is completely different and cannot lead on to Banjo-Tooie.And finally, hey, I didn't know Gruntilda had other sisters, but maybe I'll put them in somewhere.If so, I have a very good spot for them.

** **

***Previous Chapter***

As Banjo grew more troubled, Tooty called in her friends to help her brother.After unsuccessful attempts, they decided to try again the next day.However that night, Tooty and Kazooie found a dark figure raging through the attic.In an attempt to fight it, Kazooie is severely wounded and the two girls discover the monster as Banjo.Kazooie left to be taken care of in the hospital, and Banjo revealed to Tooty the true history of their parents.Tooty and Banjo have fallen asleep for the night.

**VOLUME 1: "Secrets Revealed"  
Chapter 2 "Healing the Pains"**

** **

Banjo's eyes lay softly closed as he slept in his bed.His position is unusual from the different times he has fallen asleep.This time he lays his side against the comfort of his mattress.Banjo used to always sleep on his backside letting his snores rise towards the ceiling.It indicates for his sibling that he really is asleep.Tooty waits eagerly for Banjo to wake up.She stands beside his bed.In a few seconds, the sunlight from Banjo's window finally illuminates part of the room: the part where Banjo's head lays.He flinches for a brief moment and then turns over on his bed.His eyes blink and Tooty responds thinking that he is about to wake up.Yet, Banjo's blinks slow down dramatically back to motionlessness and Tooty depresses her head.She comes to the conclusion that she is out of options.The young girl walks quietly toward her sleeping brother.She stands over him and gently rests her hand upon Banjo's shoulder.

Tooty:(She nudges him slightly.)Banjo?(She stops a moment, but Banjo does not make a move.She tries again.)Banjo?Please wake up.

(Banjo begins moaning to the motions he felt.His arms begin to move towards his head and his eyes open.)

Banjo:Hhhh...... huh?Wha...?(He notices someone in front of him.He glances at the person trying to focus his eyes.A few seconds has passed before the image of the person before him became clear.)Too... Tooty?

Tooty:H.. hi, Banjo.(She barely smiles at him.)Good morning.

Banjo:But... (He studies his sister.)What happened to you?

Tooty:(Her eyes widen and she gasps.)Um... uh...

(Banjo does not know what to make of what he is seeing.Before him is Tooty, but she is different.She is not wearing her usual makeup, and her hair is not fixed.Parts of her fur are blackened.She is wearing a torn and stained apron.Most perplexing is her facial expression, which displayed a sense of confusion and sorrow.)

Banjo:Tooty?(Banjo sits up looking concerned.)Wha... what happened?(Before Tooty answers, Banjo's nose picks up an unfamiliar stench.It smells like smoke.)What's that?It smells like a fire.

Tooty:D-don't worry.I put it out.But, (Tooty closes her eyes.) it's my fault though.I... I'm sorry.

(Banjo listens to her, but he still does not know what exactly happened.As he looks around his room for an answer, he notices the time on the coo-coo clock.)

Banjo:Wh... whoa.It's passed 12:00.I must have slept real late.I didn't even eat break- (The idea finally hits Banjo.)Oh no!Today was Kazooie's turn to cook breakfast.

Tooty:I know.I didn't want to wake you because...

Banjo:No.Don't worry about it.I'll cook.(Banjo runs his hand up his face and over his hair.)Oh, I'm so stupid.I didn't even think about this.You must be starving.

(Tooty finally stops ignoring her hunger pains and grasps at her waist.She sadly looks up to her brother and nods.)

(The two honey bears walk into the kitchen.To Banjo's eyes, he sees a devastating mess.There are puddles of pancake batter across the floor leading from the cabinet to the oven.The sink is occupied by many skillets and bowls stacked on one another.On the counter is a container of a dozen eggs; however, the container is wide open and nine eggs are missing from it.A pile of eggshells mounts up to the height of Tooty's foot.Puddles of water are everywhere.Tooty looks up and still sees a bit of smoke rising from where she tried to cook the pancakes.Suddenly, Tooty grasps at her stomach again and Banjo hears the growling sounds emerging from it.)

Banjo:(He looks around and spots the empty chair.)C'mon, Tooty.

(He kneels down beside her and motions for him to carry her.She wobbles toward Banjo and throws her arms around his neck.Banjo wraps his arms around her back and legs.He lifts her off her feet and carries her to the chair. Tooty is weak in Banjo's arms as he notices.She allows herself to sink onto his body.Soon, Banjo places Tooty in the chair.Tooty lets go of her brother and sits heavily.She depresses her head and places her hands into her lap.)

Banjo:Don't worry, Tooty.I'll fix everything and cook breakfast.Just hold on.

Tooty:(She opens her mouth very weakly and stutters.)O-o-o-kay-ay.

(Banjo wastes no time in clearing part of the mess in the room.Tooty hears the sounds of skillets and hollow bowls bang into each other as they are replaced in the kitchen sink to make more room.Banjo does not clean the entire mess, but more rather makes room to cook.He takes out a bowl and begins mixing ingredients to make the pancake batter.Tooty waits patiently in the chair.She remains very quiet and very still, even though tears run down her face.)

(Breakfast is served after the long minutes pass.Banjo calls Tooty over.She wobbles over and sits in a seat.Banjo has in his hands a plate of four pancakes.He walks over to the table and places the plate in front of his hungry sister.Tooty gazes at the delicious sight of the food before her.Banjo is coming back with honey-flavored syrup to go with Tooty's pancakes.As he approaches the table, Tooty is already cutting up and stuffing down pieces of pancakes into her mouth.Banjo only smiles as he watches his sister.He places the honey-flavored syrup beside Tooty's plate and goes to fix his own plate.Suddenly, he stops a moment and looks around the mess that is still there.He gives a small sigh, but then looks toward the carpet in the other room.He can still see the blood stain that was left there from last night.Banjo thinks about Kazooie and wishes she were okay.He spaces out looking out the window.Even though he is looking straight at Spiral Mountain, his mind is elsewhere.)

(Later into the afternoon, Banjo and Tooty have just finished cleaning up the mess; however, Tooty still appears sorrowful.Banjo is watching his sister depress herself.She sulks in the chair as Banjo continues to clean up the mess.By this time, Banjo is mopping the floor while Tooty listens to the flopping sounds.She sees the mop cleaning in front of her.She sits quietly as Banjo still continues his business; however, the silence is suddenly broken.)

Tooty:I'm sorry, Banjo.

Banjo:Huh? (He turns to his sister.She is indeed very sad.)Sorry?About what?

Tooty:I made such a big mess.(Her body begins to cave in to the center.)I didn't know what I was doing, but I really tried to cook.First I messed up and spilled eggs and stuff everywhere.(Tears form in her eyes.)I tried to mix the batter, but when it came out rough I poured too much milk into it.When I thought it looked okay, I tried what I can to find skillets.Of course, the skillets were sitting on the bottom and the bowls sat on top of them.I tried to pull the skillets out and made everything fall on the floor.They all got dirty.

Banjo:…Tooty.

Tooty:(She only continues to pour out her feelings.)Then…… then… I put the skillet on the stove, put the batter on it, and tried to turn it on.The knobs were to far for me to reach.I brought up a chair to stand in so I can reach over and turn on the stove.I guess when I turned in on, my apron was hanging off me and onto the stove.It… it caught on fire.(The dampness in her eyes spills as she closes them shut.)It was so scary.I tried to put it out myself but I only wound up making things worse.It got on my fur.Stupid me.I tried to knock it off like it was just some insect or something.I'm just happy that I finally ran to the sink and stuck my arms and apron under the running water.But, then I saw that the handle on the skillet had caught fire too.Maybe it wastoo close to the apron when it first caught fire.I went as fast as I could looking for bowls to pour water into.I just kept throwing the water on it.I don't know how long it took, but sometime the fire stopped.I stopped too and looked around the room.I totally messed up the whole place.And I was still hungry.I just waited for you to wake up.I'm just so sorry I made this mess.It's all my fault.

Banjo:Tooty.It's okay.You were just hungry, that's all.

Tooty:No…

Banjo:Huh?(He grew confused.)Wha… Huh?

Tooty:No.That's not all.I… did it for another reason.

Banjo:I'm listening.

(She gasps slightly and looks at him eye to eye.Banjo looks right back at her wanting to do know what else was wrong.)

Tooty:I… (She depresses her head again.)I did it because… well… Yesterday, when you told me about our parents, I knew why you always tried your hardest to do all those things around the house.Out of all that cooking and cleaning you did, all that sleeping you did, I just nagged you on and on.I just thought you tried to either prove something or try to ignore me.I nagged you especially when you slept so many hours per day, but that's just from being tired of having to do so many things by yourself.You did all those things because there would never be any one else around to do them.You're trying so hard to take care of me… no, both of us.When I saw you asleep today, I couldn't let you wake up.I had to do something for you, or at least myself, for a change.Then, after I made that mess, I still couldn't wake you up.I thought you'd get mad at me again like yesterday.Banjo… (She clinches her teeth and struggles to talk momentarily.) I'm very sorry.Not just for the mess I made.I been a bad sister to you.I really don't know how or why you put up with me.(She puts her feet into the chair and wraps her arms around her legs.)I'm just no good for you.

(She rams her head into her legs and lets loose all of the remaining tears she tried to hold back.Her painful cries voice the sadness coming out of her mouth.She sobs as loud as she could.Banjo feels her sorrow exerting his own emotions to react.He walks over and hugs her gently.Tooty looks up as a response.Tears still overflow in her eyes and dampness escapes her nostrils.She presses her head into Banjo's shoulder and weeps even more.He rocks her softly in his arms just as he did last night.It is a while, but eventually Tooty begins to sniffle indicating that she may have been finally letting go of her grief.)

Banjo:Tooty?(She doesn't physically respond, but she is listening.)I'm sorry I was mad at you yesterday.I shouldn't have put any stress on you.And I will never hate you for anything you do.You are my sister, my family, and I love you.

(Tooty still lays her head on Banjo's shoulder, but her crying has died down.)

Banjo:Tooty?(She looks up to him this time.)I have an idea.How about we cook a dinner for everyone before they get here?(Tooty looks confused.)

Tooty:Wha… when everybody comes?

Banjo:I remember you wanting everyone to come back today to try and help me with my problem.(Tooty's head tilts a bit.She has forgotten all about it, but she remembers now.)Why don't we cook a dinner for them?

Tooty:But… I'll just make a huge mess.

Banjo:(He smiles at his sister.)Don't worry.I'll teach you how to cook.And I'll let you do easy things like cookies and other treats.What do you say?

(She sees the encouragement in is eyes.She feels comfortable again knowing that her brother is willing to help her.)

Tooty:(She nods her head.)Okay.(She smiles a bit.It isn't much, but Banjo could tell she is feeling better.)

Banjo:Great.Let's get started now.

(The two honey bears get to work on preparing a tasty dinner for their expected guests.Banjo has given Tooty certain tasks to do such as preparing batter to bake the treats.Banjo works on the main course foods.They work together hand in hand as both teacher and student, and as brother and sister.)

(A couple of hours have passed by.The two bears are working on baking cookies.Tooty pours the prepared batter onto the skillet carefully.She is told not to make the batter take up too much space in order to have approximately equally sized cookies for everyone to share.Pretty soon, the doorbell rings.)

Tooty:Wha…(She looks towards the door.)They shouldn't be here this early.(She advances to the door, but instead of opening it she tries to call over to the other side.)Who is it?

Voice: It's me you grossly ugly thing!Open up!

Tooty:Kazooie?(Tooty gasps as she recognizes the voice and the brashness that comes from it.She quickly opens the door and there was Kazooie in front of her.)Kazooie!Are you- (She notices the eye patch over Kazooie's right eye.Other than that, Kazooie looks physically well.)

(Tooty steps out of Kazooie way to let her in.Kazooie steps in and looks around the place.She sees the foods being prepared and cannot think of why they are cooking so much food.Suddenly, the two girls hear the toilet flush.Banjo comes back from the sound of the toilet flushing.He is also readjusting the comfort of his tight yellow shorts by twisting them around his waist.)

Banjo:Tooty?I heard the doorbell ring- (He looks up and sees the left side of Kazooie beside Tooty.)Kazooie!You're back.(Banjo walks over toward Kazooie.She looks at him through her left eye.She turns her body around facing Banjo.Banjo stops at the sight of the eye patch over Kazooie's right eye.She glares at him while Banjo stares at the unavoidable patch.)

Kazooie:Okay.You may as well tell me what's going on here because I sure don't know.

Banjo:Huh?Oh.Right.We're cooking a surprise dinner for everybody when they come.It's going to help Tooty learn a little a bit about cooking.

Tooty:Yeah, and before you came in I was putting the batter on the skillet.I'm making cookies.

Kazooie:(She speaks sarcastically.)Hooray for you two.(Kazooie walks over to the empty chair and sits in it.She sulks in it obviously not wanting to talk.)

Banjo:Kazooie?

Kazooie:(She immediately turns to Banjo.)What!

Banjo:(He stands silently as the breegull fiercely looks at him.She has little care of what anyone has to say to her.)Um… nothing.

(Kazooie faces forward again.This time, she tries to give herself a little rest.Banjo and Tooty decide that it is best if they leave Kazooie alone for a while.It is apparent she needs time to herself.)

(7:00 has finally arrived and the doorbell sounds on time.Banjo opens the door and finds that it is Bottles who has arrived before everyone else.)

Bottles:Good evening, Banjo.

Banjo:Hi, Bottles.I'm glad you're here.

Bottles:(He looks a bit surprised.)Wow, Banjo.Either I'm getting even more near sighted, or you look like you're feeling better than you were yesterday.

Banjo:Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better.I'm sorry that I was so much trouble yesterday.

Bottles:Hey, don't worry about.I'm just glad you're back.

Banjo:Thanks.

Bottles:(He starts to sniff out a pleasant smell.)Hey, what's that smell?It smells real good.

Banjo:That's the food we're cooking.Tooty and I were planning on surprising you guys when you came.

Bottles:Well, you certainly surprised me.Can I come in?

Banjo:Oh yeah.Sure.(Banjo steps out of Bottles' way and the near-sighted mole enters the house.)

Tooty:(She looks back toward where she heard extra footsteps coming in.)Bottles.Hi!

Bottles:Hi, Tooty.

Tooty:Dinner will be ready in a little bit.Find a place to sit around until we're finished.

Bottles:Sure.Don't mind if I do.(His first instinct is the chair that Banjo usually sits in, but when he gets there he finds Kazooie in it.Bottles does not want to speak to her at first, but as he squints harder he sees the eye patch covering her right eye.Bottles tries to imitate a pirate.)Argh!Avast there ye lazy landlubber!(Kazooie glares at the mole trying to tease her.)'Tis be a wee bit early for Halloween, don't ye think?

Kazooie:(She speaks in a tone that is more of a warning than an instruction.) Leave me alone, Bug Slurper.

Bottles:(He still continues his imitation.)Ah.Ye wear the eye patch and yet ye still lack the rest of the clothes.Argh!You'd be me second matey if ye had a parrot.But then I guess there is no sense in a big ugly bird to perch on the shoulder of another big ugly bird.

Kazooie:(She angrily hops onto her feet and points her wing directly into Bottles' face.)I SAID LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!

(As shocked as they were, Banjo, Tooty, and Bottles face Kazooie.Neither of them could have believed it if they have not heard it with their own ears.)

Bottles:Ka- Kazooie.What's wrong?

Kazooie:Just leave me alone!

Banjo:Bottles, please don't mess with her.If you want, I'll tell you what happened.

Bottles:Yeah, sure.(He walks away from Kazooie even though his sight is still on her.Kazooie sits back into the chair.Bottles gets close to Banjo so he can listen.)

Banjo:Yesterday, I accidentally scratched Kazooie in her eye.She went to the doctor and came back with that eye patch on.

Bottles:(He realizes he was wrong when he made fun of her.)Oh.I'm so sorry.I had no idea.

Banjo:Thanks, but I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to, and right now I don't think Kazooie is in an accepting mood.

Bottles:I shouldn't have made fun of her like that.

Banjo:I'm sure later she'll feel better.Right now, we'd better just give her the space she needs.

Bottles:Okay.No problem there.

(Later into the day, everyone else has arrived.Mumbo Jumbo, the five Jinjos, and Brentilda all see Banjo and Tooty finishing up their longed work of preparing a delicious meal for them all.Minutes later, Tooty begins setting dinner plates for the guests.Banjo comes with the main course dishes.There is tasty turkey, mouth-watering ham, different varieties of cheeses, buttery rolls, and other delights that match the assumingly Thanksgiving dinner.After all treats are laid onto the table, everyone starts to eat.The turkey is the most consumed of the whole dinner.Afterwards, the treats are served.Everyone tries a sample of the cookies that Tooty had mixed earlier.)

Bottles:Wahay, Banjo!These are good!

Banjo:Actually, Bottles, the credit should go to Tooty.She mixed the ingredients.I just baked them.

Brentilda:Really?I didn't know she could cook.

Banjo:She can cook.She's always had a sort of instinct in her.(He turns to his sister who is blushing from her friends and family complimenting her.)

Red Jinjo:So, Banjo, if you're feeling better… (He stuffs and chews down on the last piece of the cookie he had in his hand.) …tell us what was wrong with you the other day.

Blue Jinjo:Yeah, Banjo.I thought we did something to you.

Green Jinjo:Hey, and why you're at it, you can tell us what's with the eye patch on Kazooie.(Kazooie perks up to the Jinjo, and she still has the glare in her eye.)'Gulp', I- I didn't mean anything, Kazooie!Honest.Really.I- I just wanna know…

Kazooie:Oh go ahead and tell them Banjo!(She is rash in her voice.)Maybe then you guys will stop pestering me.

Green Jinjo:But, really, I didn't-

Banjo:Don't worry.I'll tell you the story of why I was so down and why Kazooie has an eye patch.(Banjo gives himself a breath of relief and tells the story.)Yesterday was right around the time many years ago that my dad left us and never came back.He was really a convict who went by his own name, Killer Kismet.(Banjo tilts his head down slightly.)His real name is Tinyo Borns.He tried hiding out over here under a new identity so he couldn't be discovered.He changed his name to Shamisen.(Everyone has his or her full attention focused on Banjo.)Then, mom found him and fell in love with him, even though he was really conceding his true identity and purposes: to remain hidden from the authorities of Donkey Kong Country.'Sigh', soon came time for my birth and years later came Tooty.Tooty was still too young to try and walk or talk any.Around this time, mom and Tinyo (He doesn't bother to call him dad anymore.) argued a lot.She found out about his identity, his past life, his true intentions behind the marriage, everything.I can't remember how long the arguments went.It seemed like a few weeks, but then Tinyo left and never came back.A while later, some guys kept coming to the house, but I never knew what they wanted because mom always made me leave with Tooty.Weeks later, she disappeared too.

Brentilda:(Her eyes are filled with tears.)My gosh.I had no idea about this.

Kazooie:I know I wondered why I never saw your parents… but this?

Banjo:These past few days, it was just too much to bear with: remembering all those things.I just sat angrily all day.I'm really sorry about that.Last night, I was going through some old stuff about my parents, but Kazooie and Tooty found me and thought I was a burglar or something.

Kazooie:(She interrupts.) Monster.

Banjo:Uh… okay.Monster.I thought someone was just trying to attack me so I reacted.That's what happened to Kazooie.I clawed her.(Kazooie turns her head away from the crowd staring back at her.Banjo continues and catches their attention again.)That's when I told Tooty all about what I was going through and the history of Tinyo.Then Kazooie went to the doctor and came back today.That's pretty much the whole story.

Bottles:That's so sad.(He is sniffling as well as the rest of the group.)

Mumbo:Story make Mumbo shed tears.Mumbo not even think of something like it.

Purple Jinjo:Banjo, if there's any way we can make up for anything, please let us know.

The Other Jinjos:Yeah, Banjo!

Banjo:Thanks, but right now there's not much that can be done about it.All we can do now is live our lives.

(Suddenly, a bright blue light illuminates the area around them all.Everyone grows puzzled to where it is coming from.They think it's from something outside, but there is nothing out there.The light begins to dim until it is no longer visible.They search around asking each other one-worded questions.Then as the Jinjos see Mumbo, they stare in awe.)

Red Jinjo:Wha… what?

Yellow Jinjo:I don't believe this!

(Everyone else turns to see what the Jinjos are concerned about.They see Mumbo too; however, the mask he wore is gone.)

Banjo:Mumbo!Your mask!It's- it's gone!

(Mumbo no longer appears as a shaman, but more of a taller version of a Jinjo.Mumbo inspects himself and he actually feels his fingers touching the skin on his face.Indeed, his mask is gone.Mumbo gasps a little before speaking.)

Mumbo:My- my mask.It's really gone.

Bottles:But, but how?I thought you said that your mask would never come off until Gruntilda is defeated.

Kazooie:………yeah, Yeah!That IS right!….and how come Hut Boy's talking like that now?

Mumbo:My language was part of her spell, but why would-

Banjo:Gruntilda must be up to something.Why would she remove the spell?

Red Jinjo:We need to see Gruntilda!

(They all agree with each other.The uncertainty of knowing why Mumbo's mask has disappeared strikes them to question what has suddenly provoked Gruntilda to remove the mask as well as to see how she escaped the boulder she was trapped under.They see the boulder over the horizon.It is in the same spot that Banjo and Kazooie have left it.Beside the boulder is Klungo.He stands before the huge rock and sobs.The group approaches Klungo as he turns to his side to spot them coming.Banjo, Tooty, and their friends see Klungo's unhappiness staring back at them.)

Banjo:Klungo?What's wrong?Where's Gruntilda?

(Klungo tries his best to she how truly angry he is at Banjo, but he cannot make a frown due to the power of his sadness.)

Banjo:C'mon, Klungo.Where is she?

(Klungo gathers his control over his feelings.Though he is still sobbing a bit, he turns to the curious group.)

Klungo:'Sniff' Miss-s-sstress-ss-s..gone.

Brentilda:'Gasp'She's what?

Bottles:What- what do you mean?

Kazooie:SPILL IT, Monster breath!

Mumbo:No.

(Everyone except Brentilda jerks his or her head up at Mumbo.)

Mumbo:No.Klungo has already explained enough.(He turns to Brentilda who is already crying.)You can't feel it either, can you?

Brentilda:(She looks at the tall Jinjo and shakes her head.)No, no I can't.

(Kazooie, however, feels she and the others are left without any clues to what has happened as she continually jerks her head from looking at Mumbo and Brentilda.Kazooie loses all patience and yells out loud.)

Kazooie:Grrr……(She throws her wings down.) CAN'T FEEL WHAT?WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Mumbo:Gruntilda's life energy.Since Brentilda and I possess magic, we can sense others' life energy, but now we can't sense Gruntilda's anymore.

(Everyone else stands stiffened.Their mouths open gradually.)

Kazooie:Whoa!Wait!You're trying to say that-

Mumbo:(He cut Kazooie off.)The reason that the spell Gruntilda placed on me is removed… is because she just died.

(They still keep their same expression.Brentilda on the other hand has just lost support in her legs.She stands on her hands and knees crying massively.The others turn to her.)

Bottles:Brenty.(He walks over to her and places his arms around her.Brentilda supports herself against Bottles body and continues to mourn over the loss of her sister.)

Klungo:Bird… and Bear… kill Missssstresssssssss.

Banjo:What? (He turns to the monster.)We didn't kill Gruntilda.

Klungo:Bear lie.Bear and Bird come back to finish Misssstressss dayssssss ago.

Banjo:But, we just wanted to stop her.She- she was terrorizing us.

Klungo:Bear lie again.(His eyes leak once more.)All Missssstressssss do isssss take little bear to lair ssssssso Misssssstresssssss can be beautiful.

Tooty:WHAT?You think it's okay that she kidnapped me?

Klungo:After Bird and Bear win Missssstresssssss' game, Missssstressssss hand over little bear just as sssssshe promissssssed.Bird and Bear had little bear back.'Sniff' Why Bird and Bear come back to kill Misssssstresssssssss?

Banjo:But, we-

Kazooie:Hey, don't put me in this.I wanted to stay and party like Goggles and Hut Boy were doin'.

Tooty:It's my fault.(She confesses as they watch her.)I'm the one who wanted Banjo and Kazooie to go back up there to finish Gruntilda.(The depression gets to her.She tilts her head downward and holds her hands close to her chest.)It's… my fault.

Banjo:Tooty.No-

Tooty:(She stands alone crying and talking to herself.)It's… my… fault.

(As Banjo comes to comfort her, she already leans into him.The feelings she expresses pour into Banjo's fur as he hugs her again.Kazooie watches them.Klungo continues to weep.)

Red Jinjo:(He walks up to Klungo.)Klungo?(The servant of Gruntilda looks at the Jinjo.)I think we have as blame to take as anyone else.Our Jinjonator and we knocked Gruntilda off of her castle roof.(He gets within reaching range of Klungo.)Please, if you must blame someone, blame us.

(Klungo has not changed.Even as Red Jinjo lays his hand on Klungo's shoulder, Klungo does not make any change.)

Mumbo:I think we all have had a part in this.

(Everyone stops and looks directly at the new Jinjo.)

Mumbo:Yes.I think we all played a role in this.I, for one, helped Banjo and Kazooie progress throughout Gruntilda's liar.Tooty was their encouragement to continue.Bottles taught them the moves to learn.Brentilda offered them info.The Jinjos donated their power.I say that any of us can be given blame towards.

(Mumbo's has certainly shown a small sense of wisdom that has been concealed by the spell Gruntilda placed on him.He speaks with an ideal perception of the entire situation.)

Mumbo:We all caused this to happen, but we didn't mean to take it this far.(He walks over to Klungo and kneels down.Klungo is humped over crying, so Mumbo has to lower himself for them to meet at the same eye level.)I'm sorry, Klungo.We did not mean for this to happen.(Klungo looks up to Mumbo while blinking out his tears.)None of us saw this coming.Klungo, if you still hate us for what we've done, you have every right to blame us.We deserve it.

(Klungo is staring straight into Mumbo's eyes.It is the first time Klungo or anyone has seen them outside of the darkness they were once confined in.Mumbo's eyes show the sympathy he feels from the weeping monster.Klungo has yet to finish pouring out his sorrow.)

Klungo:(He murmurs as he looks down at the green boulder holding his master in the captivity of darkness.)Miissssssstressssssss……..

(That evening, they plan on how they shall organize the witch's funeral.Eventually, Klungo understands that his enemies did not intend to let Gruntilda die.Conversations are held about what Klungo plans to do without a master to feed him instructions.Klungo has yet to decide.Brentilda has left to deliver the news to her other family members.Bottles gives his farewells to his friends and returns to his home.The Jinjos want to take Mumbo back to their land where he may meet the rest of the Jinjos.Mumbo accepts their invitation and leaves with them.Banjo, Tooty, and Kazooie return home to sleep.It has been a very long day for all of them.Banjo may now have a bit of ease with Tooty volunteering to help with the household chores.Tooty can find a way to repay Banjo and clear her guilt from her mind.Kazooie, however, needs to rest.The anger she displayed the whole day burned out her energy by the time night fell.She still has lots of things on her mind.The day finally ends and everyone has undergone a change.They each have something to look forward to.They all have Gruntilda's funeral to consider.)

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter Preview:Klungo has made his decision about what he'll do with the lair.Many of Banjo's friends have come to attend the funeral and pay their respects to Gruntilda.

**Author's Second Note:**Okay, I don't know when I'll have Chapter 3 done and ready.Up to now, I've already had copies of Chapter 1 and 2, but unfortunately a lost all copies of Chapter 2.So now I've finished rewriting it.I need time to really consider what to do in Chapter 3.Also, I have lots of other things to do such as more Fanfics to write.Expect other fanfics and more Nintendo fun features at my site.That's what I will be doing.I hope you enjoyed the story so far.

   [1]: mailto:qlbanks@yahoo.com



End file.
